


Something In The Way You Do It

by lupinluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, fucking thigh highs i swear, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinluna/pseuds/lupinluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto wears thigh high socks. I think that's all you really need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Way You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> i am in literal bokuaka hell and i cannot believe i wrote this  
> title is from Ellie Goulding's "Something in the way you move" which ive been listening to on repeat  
> also thanks to Rachel for putting up with me the entire time i wrote this

Bokuto stared at the enticing item of clothing sitting in his bag. He deliberated whether he should actually wear the thigh highs, before coming to the conclusion that seeing his boyfriend, Akaashi’s, reaction will be worth it. Thigh highs now sitting on the bench beside his bag, he quickly got out of his sweat drenched volleyball gear. Slipping on his school shirt and buttoning it up, Bokuto packed everything else away and sat on the hard wooden bench. He grabbed the long socks and pulled them up until there were no bunches and they sat at mid-thigh height. The rest of his thighs were exposed to cold night air coming in through the open window and Bokuto stood up looking down to see his leg muscles flex from the movement.

Throwing everything into his locker and slamming it shut, he moved to stand beside his boyfriend. Bokuto was almost jumping around in anticipation for the second year to look up and see him in his black and white thigh highs. He bounced on the balls of his feet and watched Akaashi’s back as he was bent over packing up his gear.

“Bokuto-san, you can wait outside if you want.” Akaashi said. He could feel Bokuto’s energy radiating off him, despite just finishing up with an extra hour of spiking practice.

“Nah, I can wait for you Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi still hadn’t looked up and the third year was beginning to get impatient. Finally, he heard Akaashi zip up his bag and move to sling it over his shoulder.

“Alright Bokuto-san, we – “Akaashi looked up, stopping mid-sentence as he took in the wonderful sight in front of him. Bokuto was standing in front of him, a huge grin on his face. Akaashi ran his eyes over Bokuto’s muscular and toned body but it was the articles of clothing that clung to Bokuto’s legs that caught the second year’s eyes. The black socks fit the ace nicely, and as the setter’s eyes travelled upwards, he took note of the two white stripes at the top of the socks. His eyes moved up slightly and he took in the sight of Bokuto’s leg muscles flexing and twitching from standing still for too long. The third year’s shirt was only just long enough to cover the top of his boxer straps, and Akaashi knew if Bokuto just slightly raised his arms, he would be able to see a sliver of stomach. The second year could feel the growing tightness in his pants and he licked his lips, before making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Bokuto could feel himself start to go red as he watched Akaashi’s eyes wander over his body. Bokuto knew that he was good looking, but he definitely didn’t expect this kind of reaction out of Akaashi.

“Akaashi – “He didn’t expect the sudden coldness and hardness of the lockers behind him either, or forceful lips pushing against his own. He vaguely feels the tight grip of Akaashi’s hands on his shoulders pushing him against the cold metal. Bokuto gasps at the suddenness of being pushed back, and he can feel Akaashi’s wet tongue dart inside his mouth. The two tongues battle for dominance before Bokuto has to pull back to gasp for air. Akaashi looks up at Bokuto under half lidded eyes and a wet mouth also breathing heavily.

It isn’t long before the setter’s lips have found Bokuto’s once again. The ace’s hands finally move up to cup Akaashi’s face and pull him in closer. Akaashi’s hands move from Bokuto’s shoulders, up into hair tugging and pulling at the spiky black and grey strands. Bokuto moans into Akaashi’s mouth and his hands move down to unbutton and zip down Akaashi’s trousers. Akaashi discards them, kicking them in the general direction of his bag. The two boys unbutton their own shirts, pulling them off and throwing them away too. Akaashi runs his hands up Bokuto’s muscled chest, feeling it flex under the movement of his hands. He stares in appreciation at it all, before pressing kisses along his chest and up towards Bokuto’s neck. He stops just above the collarbone and begins to bite and suck leaving a mark.

Bokuto leans his head back against the cool metal, allowing Akaashi more access to his neck. Akaashi continues to kiss along Bokuto’s neck, before meeting his lips and biting his bottom lip. The setter presses his palm against the bulge in Bokuto’s boxers, and he lets out a lengthy moan. Akaashi continues to tease as he slips his hand into his boyfriend’s boxers and grabs his member. He lightly strokes along his shaft, and Bokuto begins to buck his hips into the touch. Akaashi pulls down Bokuto’s boxers to give himself more access. He reaches over into his discarded bag and pulls out lube and a condom. Akaashi pulls away from Bokuto, who begins to whimper and open his eyes to watch the setter. Akaashi pours a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, before he turns back to Bokuto, waiting in anticipation.

“Turn around Koutarou.” Akaashi demands. Bokuto obliges and turns around so he’s facing the metal lockers. Akaashi spreads Bokuto’s cheeks before sliding a finger in and moving it around slowly so Bokuto can adjust. Bokuto lets out a slightly pained gasp, but is filled with pleasure as he pushes back against Akaashi’s slender fingers. Bokuto leans his hot and sweaty face against the cool metal of the lockers in front of him, and lets out a shaky exhale. Akaashi pushes the second finger in and begins to scissor, stretching Bokuto. Bokuto lets out another shuddering gasp, his knees starting to feel weak, the lockers his only support.

Once Akaashi has stretched Bokuto out enough, he pulls away, grabbing the condom he pulled out before. Bokuto is leaning against the lockers, his face thoroughly flushed and breathing heavily, feeling empty since Akaashi pulled away. Akaashi opens the condom packet, pulling out the condom, sliding it onto his cock and grabbing the lube again. Squirting lube in his hands, he covers his cock with it and positions himself above Bokuto. He eases his member into Bokuto slowly and adjusts to the tightness. He begins to thrust into Bokuto, each thrust becoming quicker and harder. Bokuto moans as Akaashi thrusts, and his cock throbs from being untouched for so long. Reaching down, Bokuto grasps his cock and begins to pump himself. He can feel the setter’s nails digging into his hips as the thrusting gets faster, and Bokuto’s other hand is left grasping at the locker in front of him. Akaashi thrusts and shifts around, until finally he finds Bokuto’s prostate. Bokuto gasps as Akaashi pushes again and again, sending him right to edge of an orgasm.

“Keiji… I’m so close.” Bokuto manages to gasp out, in between his moans of pleasure. Akaashi moans from behind him, but continues to thrust.  
“So am I Koutarou.” Akaashi gasps out. With one final thrust, Akaashi comes inside of Bokuto. “Koutarou…” He drags out Bokuto’s name in a lengthy moan. Akaashi presses kisses along the back of his boyfriend’s neck until a few seconds later, Bokuto comes too.

“Keiji!” Bokuto cries out and sag against the lockers, his knees giving out. Akaashi pulls out of Bokuto, willing enough energy to move and throw the condom in the bin. Akaashi drags himself back over to Bokuto, leaning on the lockers, breathing heavily with his eyes closed still. Akaashi looks down at the items of clothing still clinging onto Bokuto’s legs. The socks are now uneven from being pushed around, and look wet from Bokuto’s sweat. He turns his boyfriend around, planting a kiss on his lips, before moving towards the haphazardly thrown clothes.

Akaashi tugs on all his clothes, and helps Bokuto into his own clothes from his locker. Grabbing some tissues from his bag, Akaashi cleans up Bokuto’s mess from the lockers and also throws them into the bin. Standing beside Bokuto, he holds out a hand for him to hold. Bokuto gratefully grabs on to his boyfriend’s hand, and they both grab their respectful bags and leave the locker rooms.

“Maybe I should wear those thigh highs more.” Bokuto laughs as Akaashi locks up the gymnasium. He turns to look at the owlish boy, his hair a complete mess and his lips bruised. He still looks absolutely gorgeous in the bright moonlight.

“Absolutely not. I would never be able to concentrate Koutarou.” Bokuto smirks as he grabs Akaashi’s hand once again, and they begin to walk home.

“I’m definitely wearing them again!” Bokuto laughs. Akaashi shakes his head and leans closer towards Bokuto for warmth in the cold air. Bokuto stops suddenly and looks at Akaashi with wide eyes, “What if you got thigh highs Keiji?” Akaashi shakes his head, absolutely not, there is no way he will get thigh highs.

 

Akaashi shows up at Bokuto’s house the next week, for a “study session” with black lacy thigh highs in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna scream about bokuaka and thigh high socks with me: kneepace.tumblr.com


End file.
